Of Violets and Hibiscus
by Honor Reid
Summary: Kono and Danny celebrate their anniversary.


**A/N:** Many, many thanks to my beta for this story **lanalucy** who was a great help at the last minute. They are awesome! This was written for the LJ comm **older_not_dead** prompt: Anniversary gifts are not supposed to be practical

* * *

 **~Hawaii 5-O~**

Danny's first sensation upon waking was the slight dip of the bed, the lifting of the sheet, and a familiar warm body against his side. He wrapped his arms around his wife and hugged her, his smile widening when he felt her arms slip around him and hold him close. Opening his eyes, he looked at Kono. She was so beautiful, her hair sleep-mussed and her brown eyes sparkling as they gazed fondly into his.

"Why do you look so wide awake at this ungodly hour?" Danny asked his voice rough with sleep.

"Well I would not exactly call seven o'clock ungodly," Kono said with a lilt to her voice. She leaned over him placing a soft kiss against his lips. "Plus today is a special day," Kono whispered, before going back for another kiss.

Danny's sleep addled brain finally caught up. As they drew apart, Danny said, "Happy anniversary," contentment seeping into his every word.

Kono echoed the sentiment with a joyful, "Happy anniversary, love."

Danny was about to ask her what she wanted him to fix her for breakfast when he caught sight of new additions to their bedside table: two potted flowering plants. His questioning gaze caught her pleased expression.

"Do you know what the traditional gift is for a couple's fourth anniversary?" Kono asked in mock seriousness, her amusement seeping through.

Danny answered in kind, "Well I am a detective, so using my vast detecting skills I am going to have to say…" He paused looking like he was giving it serious thought, drawing it out until they were both giggling, "…flowers?"

"I knew I married you for more than your stunning good looks," Kono said giving him a quick peck on the lips for being so cute.

"But these are not just ordinary flowers," Kono continued, her voice becoming serious. She pointed to the first pot, which housed a small shrub plant with a yellow bud just beginning to unfurl. "This is the Official State Flower of Hawaii, it is a Yellow Hibiscus."

Pointing to the second pot which had several small green plants with purple and yellow flowers, "This one is the Official New Jersey State Flower, the Common Blue Violet," Kono stated. She gentle trailed her fingers over his cheekbones, and then continued, "I bought them to plant in our backyard as a sort of symbol of us."

Danny felt his heart melt and maybe his eyes misted just a bit-as he cupped her face, "You are the sweetest, most romantic woman. I am so blessed to have you in my life." He drew her down, running his hand up and down her back, and they just each other for awhile, gazing at the plants.

Finally Danny broke the silence with a question, "Where did you find that particular type of violet on the islands? I haven't seen any since I left home."

Kono propped up her head up on her hand and said, "I may have had some help with that. Your mother loved the idea and sent me the plant from her local nursery."

"You had the plant flown all the way to Hawaii? Babe, that is so sweet," Danny said softly.

"Anniversary gifts shouldn't be practical. Plus you are worth it," Kono breath out as she brushed her lips against his. She ran her tongue along the seam of his lips, and he opened his mouth under hers and she deepened the kiss.

Danny tangled his hands in Kono's hair and the kiss lingered before they slowly drifted apart. He closed his eyes and felt her nip at his collarbone before she placed an open kiss over his heart. Danny hand's tightened slightly in her hair as he breathed out, "Babe, you're driving me crazy."

He heard a wicked chuckle as his wife slowly nibbled and kissed her way back up his torso. She sat up and straddled his body, her hips pressing against his, and he gasped as pleasure shot up his spine. Danny placed his hands on Kono's hips and she braced her hands on his chest, and they started a rhythm, teasing themselves with more.

Clothes flew and whispered words of devotion and love peppered the air as they celebrated another year of being together.

 **The End**


End file.
